


Back to the Fairy Tales

by visbs88



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Collection of short stories, Fairy Tales, Gen, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: Sei fiabe che ci ricordino da dove sono nati alcuni dei personaggi che più amiamo.1. Cappuccetto Rosso (Ruby Rose)2. Biancaneve (Weiss Schnee)3. La bella e la bestia (Blake Belladonna)4. Riccioli d'Oro (Yang Xiao Long)5. Cenerentola (Cinder Fall)6. Hansel e Gretel (Mercury Black & Emerald Sustrai)7. Pinocchio (Penny Polendina)





	1. Cappuccetto Rosso

**Author's Note:**

> Tutte le one-shot di questa raccolta partecipano alla settima settimana del COWT #8 di [Lande di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/), per il prompt Bosco.

C'era una volta una ragazzina che viveva ai margini di un bosco e indossava sempre un lungo mantello rosso con un cappuccio. Proprio per questo si era guadagnata in ogni dove il soprannome di “Cappuccetto Rosso”, ma Tyrian, strisciando tra i cespugli e le bacche fino ad arrivare abbastanza vicino alla sua casetta, era riuscito a sentire la madre chiamarla con il suo vero nome: Ruby. Più corto e pratico, per un lupo che dovesse pensare con costanza ossessiva alla sua preda.

Era piccola e fresca come una rosa. Non molto in carne, ma le visioni fugaci che la sua gonnellina lasciava intravedere delle sue cosce promettevano un pasto tenero, succulento, delicato, che di certo non poteva competere con uno scoiattolo striminzito o un uccellastro pieno di piume.

Ma non era una preda facile. Non lo sarebbe mai stata.

Tyrian non poteva insinuarsi in casa sua: le grida sarebbe state udite dalla città poco distante, e ben presto avrebbe avuto tutti gli esseri umani alle calcagna. E nel bosco viveva un cacciatore, che lui non aveva mai visto, ma che senza dubbio esisteva: non usciva più come un tempo, ma si diceva sapesse colpire un lupo con uno sparo attraverso decine e decine di tronchi d'albero a fare da ostacolo. Non una buona cosa.

Eppure, era proprio nel bosco che Tyrian doveva compiere il proprio misfatto. Ruby andava ogni due o tre settimane a trovare uno zio che viveva lontano lontano, nel profondo del verde silenzioso: era malato, e gli portava delle focaccine. Sarebbe bastato assalirla sulla strada, no? No: Cappuccetto Rosso era _veloce_.

Non appena si inoltravano nel cuore della foresta, lontani da qualsiasi orecchio che potesse udirli, Ruby iniziava a correre, e la prima volta, cogliendolo impreparato, era sparita alla sua vista prima che lui avesse anche solo il tempo di mettersi a inseguirla. Dove quelle gambine sottili trovassero tanta forza, lui non lo sapeva; ma da allora era cominciato un gioco perverso a cui lei non sapeva di giocare: la rincorreva attraverso i rovi, le radici, i rami spezzati, nel buio del sottobosco, fino a quando non aveva più fiato in corpo per starle alla calcagna, senza mai riuscire a raggiungerla; poi si fermava, e passava i giorni a gironzolare intorno a quella parte di sentiero, attendendo di vederla passare ancora. La bambina usava però vie diverse, sia all'andata che al ritorno; era astuta, perfino saggia, e Tyrian non poteva neanche pensare di tenderle un vero agguato – spesso sapeva del suo arrivo solo dal rumore, e i suoi occhi coglievano solo una piccola macchia rossa fuggire via. Ed ecco di nuovo l'inseguimento, scontrandosi contro i tronchi e immergendosi sempre di più nel buio, sperando che quella maledetta bambina arrivasse finalmente a destinazione: a quel punto avrebbe dovuto fermarsi, o almeno rallentare, no? E che minaccia poteva essere un vecchio zio malato che aveva bisogno costante del suo aiuto? Avrebbe mangiato anche lui, come ben meritata ricompensa per tutta quella sua folle pazienza.

 

Nel suo piano c'era un fondamentale errore, di cui si rese conto solo quando, mentre cercava di lanciarsi sulla piccola nel giardinetto della maledetta casetta bianca e rossa dello zio, non colse con la coda dell'occhio lo scintillio della canna di un fucile alla finestra.

 


	2. Biancaneve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tutte le one-shot di questa raccolta partecipano alla settima settimana del COWT #8 di [Lande di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/), per il prompt Bosco.

C'era una volta una principessa il cui nome era Weiss. Nel palazzo, tuttavia, tutti la chiamavano Biancaneve, e ne avevano ben ragione: i suoi capelli, la sua pelle, i suoi vestiti, era tutto del bianco più candido e immacolato che un uomo potesse aspettarsi di vedere. Perfino le iridi dei suoi occhi erano di un azzurro tanto chiaro da ricordare il pallore del ghiaccio.

La principessa era bellissima, ma infelice. Sua madre era morta quando lei ancora non camminava, e suo padre, il re, era un uomo crudele, tutto assorbito negli affari del regno: l'aveva lasciata crescere da sola, senza mai concederle un gesto d'affetto o la compagnia di un amico. Perfino i servi le erano tenuti lontani.

L'unico dono che le avesse mai fatto era uno specchio dal manico e dalla cornice d'argento. Un giorno, quando la sua età era ancora acerba e tenera, in preda alla tristezza aveva chiesto al proprio stesso riflesso perché fosse così sola. E lo specchio aveva risposto: “ _Tu sei la più sola tra tutte_ ”.

Da allora glielo domandava ogni giorno, per scoprire se ancora fosse la persona più sfortunata e più misera del mondo. E così erano passati anni, in cui da parte di suo padre non c'erano state carezze ma solo schiaffi quando lei osava chiedergli di uscire, o di conoscere qualcuno.

Quando ormai Weiss aveva diciassette anni, aveva letto ogni libro nella grande biblioteca a sua disposizione almeno tre volte e cominciava a perdere ogni speranza, la risposta dello specchio cambiò.

“ _Tua sorella, ora, è più sola di te_ ”.

Fu la prima volta in cui Biancaneve seppe anche solo di avere una sorella; e il suo cuore gentile e ribelle decise subito che non avrebbe mai potuto abbandonarla a soffrire lo stesso miserabile destino che lei pativa da così tanto tempo: domandò allo specchio dove la fanciulla si trovasse, e sul vetro apparve solo l'immagine di un bosco dagli alberi alti e verdi.

Dalle storie che aveva letto, aveva imparato a costruire una fune di lenzuola; gliene servirono tante, le rubò da ogni armadio, dormì al freddo, ma alla fine le parve che la corda fosse lunga abbastanza da toccare terra, una volta che l'avesse gettata fuori dalla finestra della sua stanza. Preparò un piccolo fagotto con qualche provvista, un mantello, una corta spadina che era sempre stata un ornamento nella sua stanza e il suo fedele specchio, e in una notte di luna piena fuggì. Una guardia la vide, ma alle sue preghiere ebbe pietà di lei e la lasciò andare: tutti sapevano dell'infausto destino della fanciulla bianca come la neve.

Il bosco cominciava subito oltre le mura del castello e Weiss vi si immerse, senza alcuna paura: era come se la voce di sua sorella la chiamasse. Per giorni e notti percorse quel terreno impervio, perlustrandolo palmo a palmo; non sapeva nemmeno se quella fosse davvero la foresta in cui l'altra fanciulla si trovava, ma doveva prima esplorarla tutta prima di passare a un'altra. Ogni giorno interrogava lo specchio, che le diceva se si fosse avvicinata o allontanata da lei durante il suo cammino, e in tal modo correggeva o manteneva la propria strada. Mangiava bacche e frutti; gli animali parevano spaventarsi alla sua vista, anche i lupi non osavano avvicinarsi a quel fantasma candido che vagava senza sosta anche nella notte: le bastava alzare lo spadino per scacciarli, prima di accendere un fuoco e rannicchiarsi a dormire per giusto qualche ora.

Non fu sempre facile, ma una vita di prigionia non aveva impedito al suo carattere di diventare caparbio e determinato e coraggioso. Anche se le facevano male i piedi, o aveva un po' più fame del solito, continuava a camminare; a ogni radura tendeva lo sguardo sperando di trovare ciò che ormai cercava da tanto tempo, ma ogni delusione la spingeva solo ad andare avanti.

Al limite estremo della foresta, quando ormai stava cominciando a chiedersi quanti boschi ancora avrebbe dovuto percorrere, incappò in una casetta piccola e bianca. Fuori, una fanciulla dai capelli bianchi e gli occhi di ghiaccio, un po' più grande di lei, sciacquava dei panni in un catino.

Le sorelle si riconobbero al primo sguardo e si abbracciarono con un grido di gioia. Tra le lacrime, Weiss raccontò la propria storia e ascoltò quella di Winter, che aveva scelto di combattere per il regno fingendosi un ragazzo, fino al misero giorno in cui non era stata scoperta e bandita da ogni città, condannata a un'esistenza di solitudine e vergogna.

Ma da quel giorno lo specchio rimase silenzioso per sempre: nessuna delle due, ormai, aveva più bisogno di interrogarlo.

 


	3. La bella e la bestia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tutte le one-shot di questa raccolta partecipano alla settima settimana del COWT #8 di [Lande di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/), per il prompt Bosco.

C'era una volta una fanciulla di nome Blake che viveva con il padre e la madre in un piccolo paesino di campagna. Blake era bella e gentile, ma silenziosa e riservata: preferiva la compagnia di un libro a quella di molte persone della cittadina, che in verità erano meschine, e non avevano mai accettato quella famiglia un po' strana che era arrivata ad abitare con loro. Erano inventori, tutti e tre, e lavoravano senza badare alle superstizioni altrui.

Blake trovava quella situazione un po' triste, ma grazie all'affetto dei genitori e dei pochi amici riusciva ad andare avanti. Questo fino a quando gli altri paesani non iniziarono a scagliare pietre contro di lei, o contro le finestre della sua casetta, o contro le invenzioni che dovevano tenere in giardino. Dopo un po', la ragazza prese la decisione di andarsene: i suoi genitori ormai non potevano più permettersi di viaggiare per il mondo, ma lei era giovane, coraggiosa e sapeva di meritarsi di più. Così, in un giorno d'estate, partì con un piccolo carro e il suo cavallo, dopo aver salutato commossa la madre e il padre.

Ben presto la strada la portò a inoltrarsi in un bosco oscuro e fitto, tanto che le parve quasi che fosse calata la notte. Ovunque si voltasse vedeva solo alberi neri e frondosi; di tanto in tanto lo zampettare di uno scoiattolo o il frullo delle ali di un uccellino la facevano sussultare, ma non le accadde nulla di male. Piuttosto, temeva per quando il buio sarebbe arrivato sul serio: si parlava di lupi e orsi affamati pronti ad assalire i viandanti incauti, e dunque avrebbe fatto meglio a fermarsi quando avrebbe trovato un buon riparo.

Per due notti dormì in grotte profonde alla luce del fuoco. Al calare del terzo tramonto, invece, notò che in fondo al sentiero era apparso un grande cancello di ferro, a cui incuriosita si avvicinò.

Oltre quell'entrata, si ergeva maestoso e imponente un immenso castello delle mura grigie, pieno di torri e finestre. Un po' intimorita, Blake prese comunque la decisione di provare a entrare: quale rifugio poteva essere migliore? Chi abitava in quel luogo? Potevano forse darle qualche indicazione utile su dove andare?

Il cancello si rivelò aperto; lasciò il cavallo e il carro al riparo sotto un albero del giardino e si avvicinò al portone, a cui bussò. Dopo qualche secondo, esso si aprì quasi senza fare rumore.

Ad accoglierla arrivò un giovane uomo alto e vestito con eleganza di rosso e di nero. Blake notò subito che tra i suoi ricci color rame spuntavano le volute di due strane corna da toro, e le fissò a occhi sgranati; ma il viso di colui che le si presentò come il principe Adam era bello e nobile, fine, per quanto triste. Le offrì subito ospitalità per la notte, scuotendo la testa con un mezzo sorriso quando lei provò a chiedergli quanto denaro volesse in cambio.

Il palazzo era sontuoso e Blake dormì nel letto più comodo su cui si fosse mai distesa in tutta la sua vita; il silenzio era profondo, così profondo che nemmeno i lievissimi passi della servitù – giovani uomini e donne che indossavano una maschera bianca e svanivano e apparivano come ombre – riuscivano a scalfirlo.

Per quanto si fosse detta che sarebbe ripartita il giorno dopo, Blake rimase al castello per una settimana intera, e un'altra ancora, e poi un'altra ancora. Adam era un ospite gentile, che chiacchierava in maniera amabile, e le confessò quanto si fosse sempre sentito solo in quel luogo, isolato dal mondo che lo rifiutava per il suo aspetto. Le si strinse il cuore a udire quella storia: era troppo simile alla sua. Forse, si diceva, il destino aveva voluto che le loro strade si incrociassero.

Con il passare del tempo, però, Blake iniziò a essere irrequieta. Le poche volte in cui gli aveva proposto di passeggiare in giardino, Adam aveva rifiutato, e anzi l'aveva invitata a rimanere all'interno, benché fuori ci fosse un bel sole e la temperatura fosse mite. Una volta, mentre lei provava ad avviarsi verso l'atrio per uscire senza di lui, il principe era apparso come dal nulla, prendendola sottobraccio e portandola in biblioteca.

Era davvero quella la vita per cui aveva lasciato il villaggio? Un misto di ozio e solitudine, benché condivisa con qualcun altro? Il fascino del giovane principe era abbastanza per soddisfare il suo bisogno di avventure e di esperienza, di trovarsi un posto nel mondo? Quando provò a esprimergli questi dubbi, Adam andò su tutte le furie, dandole dell'ingrata e colpendola con uno schiaffo.

Con profondo orrore, Blake comprese di essere ormai solo una prigioniera: doveva scappare, senza più lasciarsi ingannare dalla maschera malinconica di quello che era solo un essere crudele e privo di cuore.

Sgattaiolare fuori di notte e iniziare a correre nel bosco con il suo cavallo fu quasi semplice, così semplice che tutto di lei le gridava che dovesse esserci qualcosa di sbagliato. Ma non poteva fermarsi: ne dipendeva del suo futuro, della sua libertà. E per qualche giorno continuò a fuggire, fino a illudersi di essere al sicuro, di avercela fatta.

 

Fu allora che Adam comparve sul suo cammino, gli occhi che brillavano rossi come sangue e un sorriso a deformargli le labbra in un ghigno feroce.

 


	4. Riccioli d'Oro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tutte le one-shot di questa raccolta partecipano alla settima settimana del COWT #8 di [Lande di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/), per il prompt Bosco.

C'era una volta una giovane ragazza che si trovava in una situazione davvero... delicata. Sempre che questo fosse il giusto termine da usare per descrivere la furia di un grosso orso nero pronto a farla a polpette.

Sarebbe stata una triste fine per la povera Riccioli d'Oro, pensava Yang: non sarebbe più stata ricordata come la fanciulla allegra dalla folta e lunga chioma del colore del sole, simpatica a tutti nel piccolo villaggio al limitare della foresta, bensì come la tragica vittima di una bestia inferocita. Non le andava granché a genio, anche perché non riteneva di averne troppe colpe.

 

La madre di Yang, o Riccioli d'Oro che dir si voglia, era scomparsa quando lei era ancora piccola; se n'era andata, pareva, lasciando la figlioletta alle cure del padre. Quando la bambina era cresciuta, aveva iniziato a pensare di mettersi alla ricerca della mamma perduta. Doveva ancora intraprendere un vero e proprio viaggio, anche perché ne sapeva poco del mondo, ma esplorare i dintorni del bosco le era parso un buon inizio.

Vagando nella foresta, dove ormai i cerbiatti e le volpi la conoscevano bene e giocavano con lei – con il rischio di distrarla dal suo scopo –, Yang non si sentiva né in ansia né preoccupata. Era incuriosita dall'idea di spingersi più lontano di quanto non avesse mai fatto con suo padre, di essere sola tra le piante e i possibili pericoli. Era anche una bella giornata di sole, quindi più che camminare saltellava, facendo a gara con gli scoiattoli a chi fosse più veloce.

Verso mezzogiorno, quando stava cominciando a venirle fame, si imbatté in una piccola casetta. Non pareva esserci anima viva nei paraggi, ma era graziosa, bianca e rossa, con il tetto di paglia e dei fiori rosa alle finestre. Yang bussò, ma non ricevette risposta. Scrollando le spalle, entrò lo stesso.

La prima cosa che vide fu una bella tavola ben apparecchiata, su cui facevano mostra di sé tre ciotole di zuppa fumante: una grande, una media e una piccola. Tutto taceva, ma Yang era affamata: afferrò la ciotola di dimensioni medie e la svuotò con un cucchiaio, supponendo che quando i padroni di casa fossero tornati non se la sarebbero presa troppo; in fondo, lasciare la porta aperta significava essere pronti all'ospitalità, no?

Beh, no. Riccioli d'Oro lo scoprì quando, dopo essersi coricata in un bel lettino morbido morbido – rinunciando a malincuore al grande letto matrimoniale dall'aria ancora più comoda, ritenendo che sarebbe stata una scelta troppo audace –, fu svegliata da un ruggito niente affatto rassicurante.

Fu in piedi in pochi secondi, ma un enorme orso nero che sbraitava in tutte le lingue del mondo stava già facendo capolino sulle scale. Dietro di lui, Yang intravide una signora orso con in braccio un cucciolotto che frignava, spaventato dal suo stesso papà; ma, neanche a dirlo, la ragazza non si fermò a salutare: saltò giù dalla finestra e si mise a correre più veloce che poteva verso il villaggio.

 

Ed eccola lì, con un padrone di casa molto molto offeso alle calcagna, mezzo ridendo e mezzo tremando di paura, ringraziando il cielo per tutto l'allenamento e per le sue gambe lunghe e forti. Nella sua prossima spedizione, se quella volta non ci avesse lasciato le penne, si sarebbe ricordata di portarsi dietro almeno un'arma piccola piccola.

Continuò a correre a perdifiato: l'orso non sembrava mai farsi né più vicino né più lontano, né pareva avere intenzione di demordere. Fu solo quando arrivarono in vista del villaggio che Yang udì il bestione borbottare qualcosa e fermarsi; lei giunse al limitare della foresta prima di girarsi, cercando di controllare il proprio fiatone mentre salutava l'animale fermo in mezzo agli alberi a sbuffare irritato.

Gli gridò delle scuse e gli promise che non si sarebbe mai più fatta rivedere. Nemmeno lei sapeva se le sue parole fossero sincere o meno; ci sarebbe voluto un po' di tempo prima che imparasse la lezione, o perché simili avventure smettessero di divertirla.

 


	5. Cenerentola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tutte le one-shot di questa raccolta partecipano alla settima settimana del COWT #8 di [Lande di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/), per il prompt Bosco.

C'era una volta una giovane fanciulla di nome Cinder. Tuttavia, la sua matrigna e le sue sorellastre non le portavano nemmeno il rispetto di chiamarla con il suo nome, preferendo prenderla in giro con il nomignolo di Cenerentola, visto che le sue vesti erano sempre sporche di polvere e cenere.

La ragazza, infatti, orfana di entrambi i veri genitori, era costretta da quel suo surrogato di famiglia a lavorare come una schiava, pulendo la casa ogni giorno da cima a fondo, facendo il bucato, prendendosi cura degli animali, rammendando e cucinando. Sola, maltrattata come una scarpa vecchia e insultata ogni giorno, Cinder cresceva colma di rancore e risentimento, benché fosse in grado di nascondere il proprio odio agli occhi delle altre donne nella casa dietro un viscido sorriso falso.

Venne il giorno in cui il principe del regno decise di indire un ballo a cui tutte le ragazze in età da marito erano invitate: cercava una sposa. Non appena udì la matrigna leggere tali parole dall'invito, Cenerentola vide per la prima volta una via per liberarsi di quella sua infame vita: dell'amore non le importava nulla, ma il potere e la ricchezza erano esattamente ciò di cui aveva bisogno per riscattare se stessa. Ma la matrigna, ben conscia delle brame della figliastra, la costrinse a lavorare tanto per tutta la settimana, ogni singolo giorno, che a Cinder non rimase un singolo minuto per procurarsi o cucirsi un vestito degno di tale nome. Così la giovane si ritrovò a guardare le sorellastre partire in carrozza senza di lei, lasciandola a casa a bruciare nell'invidia e nel desiderio di vendetta.

Mentre passeggiava in preda alla furia nel giardino, apparve al suo cospetto una fata dalle vesti bianchissime, pallida e dai capelli scuri. Disse di essere la sua fata madrina e che avrebbe potuto aiutarla, dandole scarpette di cristallo e un meraviglioso vestito per presentarsi al ballo, se solo lei avesse promesso di liberarsi dall'avidità del suo cuore e di diventare una buona regina nel caso in cui il principe l'avesse scelta come consorte. Ma Cinder scacciò la fata in malo modo, senza un briciolo di esitazione: quale senso avrebbe avuto ottenere il potere, se non le fosse stato concesso di esercitarlo? La figura bianca sparì senza aggiungere una parola.

Nel frattempo, peraltro, Cenerentola aveva architettato la perfetta vendetta: la prendevano in giro perché era sempre sporca dopo aver pulito i caminetti? Quanto avrebbero trovato divertente se la loro intera casa fosse stata ridotta in cenere?

Per guardare l'incendio espandersi nella villa e divorarne a poco a poco ogni stanza, Cinder si rifugiò nel bosco che sorgeva poco lontano. Da lì, poté anche assistere alla disperazione della matrigna e delle sorellastre al loro ritorno: ogni loro prezioso possedimento era ormai ridotto a fumo e braci. Soddisfatta, a quel punto Cenerentola voltò loro le spalle per sempre: avrebbe trovato la propria strada per governare il regno e non solo.

Mentre camminava nel bosco, un orologio lontano segnò la mezzanotte. Non temeva il cupo verso delle civette, né l'ululare lontano dei lupi: aveva con sé dei fiammiferi, ed era pronta a usarli per dare fuoco al pelo di qualsiasi bestiaccia avesse osato avvicinarla. Ma chi le comparve davanti non fu un animale, bensì la stessa fata che prima le aveva offerto il proprio aiuto: seria, pallida e severa. Le propose di nuovo di donarle un vestito e delle scarpette di cristallo, senza più chiedere nulla in cambio. Stavolta, Cinder non ebbe alcun motivo di rifiutare: da qualche parte doveva pur cominciare ad arricchirsi, no? Accettò i bei tacchi di cristallo scuro e il morbido vestito di seta rossa e dorata con a malapena un sorrisetto di gratitudine, e li indossò.

Per forse un minuto, rimase ad ammirarsi nell'acqua di un piccolo stagno tra gli alberi: era bellissima, fiera ed elegante alla luce della luna. Ma presto i piedi cominciarono a dolerle e la pelle del ventre e della schiena a bruciarle: le fiamme la strinsero, e non poté fare nulla per togliersi quegli abiti maledetti dalla sua stessa cupidigia, fino a che di lei non rimase, ancora, solo cenere.

 


	6. Hansel e Gretel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tutte le one-shot di questa raccolta partecipano alla settima settimana del COWT #8 di [Lande di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/), per il prompt Bosco.

C'era una volta una famiglia molto povera formata da una mamma, un papà e i loro due figli gemelli, un bambino e una bambina, che si chiamavano Hansel e Gretel.

Riuscire a sfamare tutti era difficile, e in verità i ragazzini non rendevano le cose facili ai genitori. Gretel aveva in fretta sviluppato una strana passione e un'abilità sorprendente nel rubare piccoli oggetti di qualsiasi natura dai negozi e dalle bancarelle, e perfino dalle case degli altri abitanti del villaggio: i paesani avevano iniziato a detestarla, scaltra e furtiva com'era, e aiutavano sempre più malvolentieri quella famiglia “di criminali” a tirare avanti. Sì, perché anche Hansel non era certo un angioletto: gli piaceva tormentare gli animali altrui, pungolarli, prendere in giro gli altri bambini e azzuffarsi nel fango.

Il limite fu raggiunto quando Gretel riuscì ad appropriarsi di un coltello affilato che poi Hansel usò per uccidere il grasso maiale di una fattoria: l'intera cittadina, infuriata, chiese che i bambini venissero cacciati e non tornassero mai più. I genitori, per quanto con il cuore pesante, dopo qualche discussione non poterono che decidere che quella fosse la cosa purtroppo necessaria da fare: amavano i loro figli, ma non potevano più permettersi i danni che loro stessi creavano. E così pensarono di condurli lontano lontano nel bosco, lasciando loro un po' di cibo e d'acqua e sperando che riuscissero a sopravvivere ma senza ritrovare la strada per il villaggio.

I due fratelli avevano origliato tutto, naturalmente; e quando il padre li prese per mano e li condusse nella foresta, Gretel cominciò a sbriciolare la piccola pagnotta di pane che teneva nel grembiulino, lasciando cadere pezzi di mollica mano a mano che si inoltravano sempre di più tra i grandi alberi fitti e tutti uguali. Quando il padre disse loro di aspettarlo qualche minuto in una radura e si dileguò, Hansel e Gretel si lanciarono un'occhiata d'intesa: avrebbero aspettato un'ora, forse due, e poi sarebbero tornati a casa.

Quando tentarono di seguire la scia di briciole di pane, però, scoprirono che gli animali della foresta le avevano già fatte scomparire tutte; amareggiati, ma tutt'altro che vicini a lasciarsi prendere dallo sconforto, i due bambini iniziarono a vagare per il bosco tenendosi per mano. Non sapevano nemmeno se volessero tornare al villaggio, o trovare un nuovo luogo in cui vivere; ma di certo non potevano restare lì in eterno.

Sul calare della sera del terzo giorno di quel loro vagabondare, videro in lontananza una piccola casetta immersa nella vegetazione. Avvicinandosi, si resero conto che le pareti, la porta, il tetto, tutto era fatto di dolciumi e marzapane: le loro provviste erano ormai finite, e anche da un po', e dunque non esitarono ad allungare le mani e a riempirsi la bocca di quei gustosi zuccherini, boccone dopo boccone. Quando Hansel iniziò a leccare una finestra di caramella, però, dalla porta uscì una fanciulla vestita di rosso, dai capelli neri come pece e dagli occhi brucianti come fuoco: sembrava bella e giovane, ma dalla sua espressione cattiva i due bambini capirono subito che si trattava di una strega.

Provarono a fuggire, ma lei li catturò con un incantesimo e li costrinse a entrare nella casetta di marzapane, gettandoli ciascuno in due gabbie diverse. Promise loro che il giorno dopo li avrebbe mangiati, per punirli dell'affronto che le avevano fatto, e poi se ne andò a dormire.

I due fratelli, però, non avevano alcuna intenzione di farsi mangiare così. Gretel si tolse una forcina dal caschetto di capelli verdi e iniziò ad armeggiare con il lucchetto che chiudeva la sua gabbia: dopo forse venti minuti quello scattò e la piccola poté uscire. Recuperò le chiavi in un batter d'occhio – era stata molto attenta a dove la strega le avesse messe – e andò a liberare Hansel; lei avrebbe voluto scappare subito, ma il bambino trovò una piccola ascia appoggiata di fronte al focolare e le disse che si meritavano la loro vendetta. Così sgattaiolò fino alla camera da letto della strega e sollevò l'ascia in alto in alto; ma non riuscì a essere abbastanza silenzioso, e lei si svegliò.

Entrambi i ragazzini pensarono che quella fosse la fine. Tuttavia, la strega rimase stupita dalla facilità con cui erano riusciti a liberarsi e quasi a ucciderla: dopo qualche momento di riflessione, propose loro di diventare i suoi aiutanti. Avrebbero dovuto procurarle gli ingredienti per i malefici, attirare i viandanti che ignari attraversavano il bosco, occuparsi della casa e tutto il resto, in cambio di un posto dove stare e di cibo in abbondanza.

Ad Hansel e Gretel bastò scambiarsi un'occhiata per capire che un simile patto era tutto ciò di cui avevano bisogno: accettarono. Da allora si fecero chiamare Mercury ed Emerald, vissero per sempre con la bella strega di nome Cinder e divennero il terrore dei viaggiatori di quella contrada.

 


End file.
